fredbear_and_friends_left_to_rotfandomcom-20200214-history
Phone Guy
Phone Guy is a character in Fredbear and Friends: Left To Rot. Description Phone Guy is never encountered in person so his physical appearance is unknown. It can be assumed by his voice that he is a soft-spoken middle aged male with an American accent. He works as a private investigator hired by the protagonist to assist in his investigation into the events surrounding Fredbear's Family Diner. He is not physically present during the game, instead he communicates with the player via an unseen hand held radio. Story Phone Guy first greets the player after the opening Training Tapes where the player begins in front of the entrance to Fredbear's Family Diner. He greets the player and informs them to make their way through the building deactivating the security system along the way. He also informs the player on how best to defend themselves from any active animatronics in each room. It is unclear how Phone Guy came to know this information, however this was presumably due to him being a private investigator. After the player takes the elevator at the end of Storage the connection to Phone Guy through the radio becomes weaker, eventually cutting off completely at the beginning of Test Room 01. He does not communicate with the player at all during Test Room 02 however the connection is restored for The Final Test. Dialogue "Hello there. While you are on your way I'll go over the plans from the beginning again, just so that we can do this quickly. Once you get there, go straight to the security room as you were assigned to do by the company. After watching over the cameras for a little bit, start shutting off the cameras and audio system as displayed on the camera system itself. The animatronics in there act as 'security', so if any wander into your office hide underneath the desk, since they shouldn't be able to detect you at that point. However, there is a Prototype endoskeleton character or something in the facility, so make sure that you look out for it. It '''should' be light sensitive, so make sure that you can direct a light at it upon seeing it. Alright, I'll go over the rest of the plans once you get far enough. Let's do this."'' - before beginning Observatory "Good job. The first of the security animatronics should have been deactivated. Now, head to the storage room, which is behind the first door you see in that dark hallway. There are some... items that we have seen in that facility from the pictures taken, so hopefully they just happen to still be there. Collect them and try to go through the door on the right side of the storage room. Once you've gotten through I'll contact you again. Good luck." - before beginning Storage "Alright, now we couldn't really figure out what was in this room, but there should be an exit connected to the room. Once you go through the exit..." - before beginning Test Room 01 (note that Phone Guy fades to static before he can finish) "While I'm still in contact with you, I have say we have to stop our original plan. Now the most important thing is for you to get out of there. I'll try to route an escape plan with the building layout map I have, but the underground area may have been altered. Good luck." - before beginning The Final Test Trivia *Phone Guy's real name is never revealed in game. **He is therefore referred to as Phone Guy by fans in reference to Phone Guy from the original FNaF series. *Phone Guy instructs the player on how to survive against the animatronics in Observatory but does not do this for any other rooms. *Phone Guy does not appear in either ending or during Custom Room. *Phone Guy is voiced by SithDestroyer. Category:Characters Category:Humans